


Danganronpa: A Killing Semester 4 You

by JOWatts



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOWatts/pseuds/JOWatts
Summary: Another Killing Semester for everyone! Will this new batch of 16 students survive this killing game? Or will they all succumb to despair?





	Danganronpa: A Killing Semester 4 You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, Watts here! This is actually my first original take of Danganronpa, so it would be nice to get some feedback! Anyway, on to the story

Prologue: A Line Separating Sanity and Insanity  
…  
…  
???: ”What…?”  
???: "Where… Where am I?”

**It was dark, with only three slits of lights shown in front of me. Was I in some sort of purgatory, or perhaps a hell of my own making?**  
 **….**  
 **Oh.**  
 **I couldn't really move, and it feels rather compact. I am trapped in a locker aren't I?**  
 **I tried to shake it, perhaps in some way to get out of this iron prison. And it seemed like it worked.**  
 ***Clang***  
 **The door softly swung open, and while I would like to say I stepped out gracefully, I didn't.**  
???: “Ow. Blasted locker.”  
 **I fell onto the floor, a result of faulty footing, my glasses skirted off to the side, leaving me with about ten feet of visible space to work with.**  
 **For an Ultimate, I feel rather pathetic. Then again, not all Ultimates are solely based on athleticism. Some are more on the intellectual side of the spectrum.**  
 **My name…. What was it.... Right, J.O. Watts. Not like anyone bothers. Why did my name elude me?**  
 **I got up, grabbing my glasses, and putting them back on, regaining normal sight.**  
 **This room…. It seemed like a military barrack. Steel bunk beds with sparce mattresses… and a bulkhead.**  
 **Was I on a ship?**  
 **I walked over, wanting to see if I was locked in.**  
 **….**  
 **It doesn't seem so. And yet, the porthole, the main window between the inside and outside, reflected my face.**  
 **Raven black ruffled hair, with forest green eyes framed by both blue wired glasses and light freckles. My skin, normally tan, seemed paled, as if I was without sunlight for quite some time.**  
 **J.O. Watts: ‘‘How long was I in there for…?’’**  
 **I don't feel hungry, nor thirst for anything. Was I just plucked from the street, frozen, and put here?**  
 **….**  
 **What am I thinking? This sounds more like a Haddix novel than real life.**

**I decided to test my luck with the bulkhead.**  
 ***Creeeeeeeak***  
 **The bulkhead itself seemed as if it needed oil, but otherwise operated just fine.**  
 **I took my first step outside.**  
 **….**  
 **Certainly odd.**  
 **The room was cylindrical, comprised of two floors, each with the same bulkhead instead of a normal door. All of them are open, indicating that their inhabitants have already left. Was I the last?**  
 **I shook my head. What is the possibility of this being some sort of hell? Zero maybe.**  
 **I started to make my way down, all the way to the center. There was someone at the main door, staring at both door handles, which seem bigger than me.**  
 **A girl? Well, from the light brown braided hair, and the way she is dressed, she seems to be some sort of company CEO.**   
???: ‘‘Blasted door.’’  
 **She kicked it once, resulting in a hollow thunk. Seems like she can't get it open by herself.**  
???: “Ah, finally. Someone else is here.”  
 **She faced me, and those startling ocean blue eyes were the first things I focused on. Cold, yet with enough warmth to seem almost motherly. Certainly a strange character…**  
???: “So, are you simply going to stand there, or are you actually going to help?”  
 **Ah right, the door. I guess I should do that.**  
 **Both me and her preped at the door handles, before pulling with all our might, which unfortunately wasn't much.**  
 **We managed however. The door silently swung open, and with a click, locked in place. We both looked at each other, a sense of satisfaction felt.**  
???: ‘‘So… who are you?’’  
 **Ah right, I suppose that should be cleared up.**  
J.O. Watts: “J.O. Watts, Ultimate Novelist. And you fine madien?”  
 **She gave me a rather odd look, like one would give to a mime that just spoke.**  
???: ‘‘Ewald Richter, Ultimate Lawyer.’’  
 **Richter. Law in German I believe. The meaning in names certainly interest me, and they help in my writings just as well. It sets up the motivations of a character when one knows the meaning of a name.**  
Ewald Richter: ‘‘There can't be a possibility that you are _the_ J.O. Watts, are you?’’  
 **Ah, this again. I figured that many don't see my face. Or my physical body in general. All that's given is a small blurb of text describing vaguely how I appear. A nuisance really, but it can't be helped.**  
J.O. Watts: “Yes, I am _the_ J.O. Watts. Honestly, if the editors could just not put how I look like at all, it would make things simpler.”  
 **She gives me that strange look again. Was that not a fit explanation?**  
Ewald Richter: “Funny, I thought you would look more… unique for an Ultimate"  
 **Ah. I guess I don't stand out as much. Then again, a simple business suit isn't exactly unique either.**  
J.O. Watts: “You aren't a peacock here either. A Lawyer should be a bit more flashy, wouldn't you agree?”  
Ewald Richter: “For a Novelist, you seem insistant on using stereotypes.”  
 **Gah, at this point the both of us will bicker until the door rusts. Might as well try and explore wherever we are.**  
J.O. Watts: “Agree to disagree?”  
She pondered for just a moment.  
Ewald Richter: “Agree to disagree.”  
 **The both of us exited. The halls were just as bland and grey as the room before. Apart from different signs leading us to the same path, nothing stood out. Finally, we arrived at a double door, built like a black and white checkerboard, much different from all the others. We both looked at each other, a bit puzzled.**  
Ewald Richter: “Perhaps an outside area?”  
J.O. Watts: “Or a trap laid out by whoever brought us here.”  
Ewald Richter: “Either way, this is better than opening every door in this place.”  
 **She does present a valid point. With reluctance, I opened the door, perhaps to reveal our fate….**  
 **…..**  
 **An open auditorium, with 14 others, maybe all of them Ultimates. The defining feature however seems to be the monochrome bear on the giant flat screen.**  
 **It was an almost ridiculous scene, with him lounging on a chair, a champange glass in one hand. It was almost like something out of a lucid dream of a cartoon.**  
 **Except what he said was not at all what we expected.**  
???: "Welcome final students, to the Academy of Gifted Students, and to your new Killing Semester!"  
 **A Killing… Semester? Perhaps he meant killer semester. Maybe it was a misinterpretation.**  
???: “You should all be excited! You have the chance to slaughter all your fellow students in any way you like! Burning, drowning, stabbing. Feeling personal? Blugeon someone! Want to be sneaky? Poison someone's food! You can kill anyone you like, anyway you like.”  
 **What is he spewing? Slaughter? Why in the world would he believe that any of us would be capable of murder?**  
 **A girl, bright yellow shirt with rust colored hair, was the first to speak out of all of us.**  
???: “You monochrome fuck, if ya think we are just going to start killing just because of your word-”  
???: “Puhuhuhuhu. Oh, well I don't need to tell you. I could just sink this ship and have you all killed. But that wouldn't be any fun.”  
 **The threat stunned us. The power this bear held over us was astounding. It seemed like every spark of defiance was put out in an instance.**  
???: “I won't do that though. After all, it wouldn't be fair if your headmaster decided to fail everyone.”  
 **Again, silence. Then a boy, green shirt covered with roses spoke. His voice was rather soft, perhaps nervous of this entire situation.**  
???: “What h-happens to the murderer?”  
The bear tilted its head,right then left, considering.  
???: “Weeeell, with every crime comes a punishment. It's the most basic rule in every society. So the punishment for murder has to be a bit more…. severe.”  
 **I can speak for myself in saying the room's temperature just dropped. Everyone must've got what the bear meant. An eye for an eye. Truly maddening.**  
???: “Since you seem to be concerned about the rules, I'll just you grab a Monopad. They have them there. Your headmaster, Monokuma will sign out now. Let us have a bloody semester this time!"  
 **And with that, the screen switched off. We were all just left with that. A trap door opened in the middle of the room, with a cart full of tablets.**  
 **Slowly, some people went to grab the tablets, while others simply sat down. The latter seemed to still have some sense in them.**  
 **Finally, someone spoke up.**  
???: "So, anyone planning on killing?"  
 **Blue hair, a single scar across his nose. A bold statement I have to admit. No one answered for a time.**  
???: “My god won't take sacrifices that big, unless it is nessessary. After all, all of you seem so kind.”  
 **It took me a bit to locate the voice. A small girl, with a strange Native American get up. Her eyes stark white, most likely blind. Yet she seemed to be staring right back at him. I felt a shiver down my spine. Eerie.**  
???: “Right. Well in any case, perhaps we should exchange names. Someone take note?”  
 **I'm not sure what prompted me, but I spoke up**  
J.O. Watts: “I'll do that.”  
 **His eyes focused on me, conveying trust. This did not ease my discomfort.**  
???: “Right, I guess I should start. My name is Hiro Hilina. Unlike most of you, I can't recall my talent. Anyoen got a problem with that?”  
 **Silence. I checked my pockets, and letting a sigh of relief, as I draw my pen and a slip of paper, writing down names and talents.**  
 **Unknown, Botanist, Motorist, Cult Leader (Avoid at all costs.), Lawyer, Knight, Architect, Engineer, Track Star, DJ….**  
 **16 Ultimates, all of them in the same area. Finding two within a 50 mile radius is like seeing a blue comet. Seeing 16 however, was unheard of. Why? What would be the reason to kidnap 16 Ultimates? What is the point of this killing game?**  
 **Eventually, the group dispersed, leaving only 5 students, including me, in the auditorium. The Motorist, Metody, was rather… vocal about her situation.**  
 **Metody Fox: “Like hell** this monochrome bear can just push us around! Can't we just kill him instead!?”  
Hiro Hilina: “You saw the Monopad. We try anything, then we're as good as sunk.”  
 **She crossed her arms, tapping her left foot, frustrated. Hiro sighed, before turning to Ewald.**  
Hiro Hilina: “If worse comes to worse, then you keep everyone in order.”  
 **Ewald hesitated, before nodding. A question came to my mind.**  
J.O. Watts: “Hiro, you can't recall your talent, and yet you seem to be a natural born leader. Perhaps that could-”  
Hiro chuckled, offering a soft smile.  
Hiro Hilina: “I've considered that. I don't think that is it though. Listen, try and get everyone, maybe rouse their spirits a bit.”  
 **I'm no moral support, but it seemed more like a command rather than a suggestion. I hesitantly smiled, before leaving. Perhaps we can fight our way out.**


End file.
